Neferpitou
Summary Neferpitou (ネフェルピトー, Neferupitō) nicknamed Pitou, was a cat-humanoid Chimera Ant and the firstborn of the Chimera Ant King's three Royal Guards. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C, higher as a Corpse Puppet Name: Neferpitou Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Ambiguous Age: 60 days old Classification: Royal Guard, Nen User, Chimera Ant |-|Pitou= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Immortality (Type 2, Chimera Ants can survive for a day after being decapitated), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant (One of the best Nen users and terrifying fighter especially agility-wise), Enhanced Senses (Spotted Gon, Killua, and Kite from two kilometres away and spotted Isaac Netero among hundreds of Dragon Dive projectiles. Heard a cell phone even though Gon could not. Was able to smell Pokkle under a pile of bones), Self-Perception Manipulation (Pitou slowed down her perception of time in attempt to react to Netero), Immense Intuition (Even though Pitou was not able to sense the inevitable invasion of the palace, she had a "vague feeling" which turned to certainty although Netero and Zeno were still tens of kilometres away based on her instincts alone), Accelerated Development (Pitou has one of highest potentials for Nen and developed Nen abilities just through desire with no prior training. Pitou's learning speed exceeds humans by an immense degree), Nen Manipulation (Specialist; Pitou has one of the highest aura reserves in the series and one of the most sinister auras which can drive veteran Nen users insane, even with Ten. Pitou can use all basic and advanced techniques and can create Hatsu on a whim. Pitou created Docter Blythe just through desire of wanting to fight Kite again. Pitou is one of the most powerful Nen users in the series), Reactive Evolution (Pitou can create Hatsu if the situation calls for it, for instance when desiring to fight Kite again she created Doctor Blythe on a whim; in response to the powerful and threatening Aura descending on the Palace. Pitou's Six Senses heightened exponentially), Enhanced Fear Manipulation (Pitou's aura terrified seasoned Nen users like Kite, Gon, and Killua) and Enhanced Madness Manipulation (Type 3; Even with Ten, Pitou is able to induce insanity), Summoning (Pitou can summon either a giant doll, a clown puppeteer, or a monstrous ballet dancer), Body Puppetry (Pitou can control any corpse. The puppets can speak and use Nen, and it can tell when a controlled body has been defeated), Healing and Regeneration (Low-Mid. Doctor Blythe successfully healed a disembowelled Komugi and reattached Meruem's severed arm. Pitou can also use Doctor Blythe on itself), Statistics Amplification (Terpsichora boosts Pitou's physical statistics to a much higher degree allowing her to go beyond her normal physical limits for a limited amount of time), Immense Pain Tolerance (Did not flinch after breaking their own arm) |-|Corpse Puppet= Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 7) and Instinctive Reaction Attack Potency: Small Town level (Easily killed Kite. Isaac Netero wondered if Pitou was stronger than him. Colt later affirms his belief that Pitou's raw power is superior to Netero's. Ikalgo believed that even with the combined efforts of Gon, Killua, Knuckle, Palm, Meleoron, and himself, Pitou would still defeat them. Should be comparable to their own durability), higher as a Corpse Puppet (Stronger than before. Was able to severely damage Adult Gon) Speed: At least High Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic (Is the fastest of the Royal Guard. Casually moved at such speeds. It was stated that Pitou could've killed Gon with a broken arm before he could react. Was able to barely perceive Netero's hand movements]), higher as a Corpse Puppet (Faster than before. Killua in Kanmuru was unable to respond in time to save Gon's arm) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Comparable to Menthuthuyoupi) Striking Strength: Small Town Class (Can casually mutilate humans. Casually tore Kite's arm off and later decapitated him), higher as a Corpse Puppet (Tore off Adult Gon's arm) Durability: Small Town level (Took no visible damage from Netero's 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva. Tanked a tail swipe from Meruem, who intended to kill Pitou. For reference, Meruem can casually one-shot Squadron Leaders with his tail. Adult Gon needed several Jajanken punches to finally kill Pitou) Stamina: Extremely High (As stated in durability, Neferpitou was able to take one of the attacks from Netero with minimal damage and can continue to fight even being mauled and decapitated by a transformed Gon. Pitou was never shown to sleep and can maintain En for days straight, with Zeno Zoldyck stating that En was an extremely tiring ability to use) Range: Extended Melee Range, several kilometres with Nen Techniques, higher with Intuition. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: At least Gifted, possibly Genius (Neferpitou is very good at analysing people and reading their feelings, and can understand the power of the humans they kill in order to select the ones to resurrect as puppets. Neferpitou has highly developed instincts, which often lead them to make the correct choice. Pitou is a quick learner, as Pitou mastered Nen in an unprecedentedly short time. Additionally, Pitou learned how the human brain worked and guessed how to manipulate it after reading just one anatomy book. Pitou learned how to lobotomise people just a short time after birth and apparently created a chemical lab) Weaknesses: Pitou can only use Ten while Doctor Blythe is active as it requires a lot of Nen, and it cannot move beyond twenty meters as it's connected to their tail. Its puppets are not very strong and are easily predictable. Is fiercely loyal to Meruem and is willing to die for him. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical, and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nen: As a Royal Guard, Pitou is one of the most powerful Nen Users in the series, having more aura than a Rusty Isaac Netero. Pitou can use all the basic and advanced techniques and is also a Specialist. Pitou could create Hatsu on a whim when desired. Pitou's Hatsu are based around puppets. *'Terpsichora (黒子舞想テレプシコーラ Puppet Master's Serenity):' Terpsichora is a puppeteer conjured by Neferpitou (and hidden using In) to manipulate his own body. With this all their stats are increased, flexibility, agility, enhancing, speed, and automatic reflexes. Even after death, Neferpitou can keep fighting with this ability and in fact, is stronger. *'Doctor Blythe (玩具修理者ドクターブライス Toy Repair):' A giant doll conjured by Neferpitou, used only to heal himself for any damaged areas of the body. It cannot move from the position which is initially summoned and is connected to Pitou's tail, limiting their radius of movement to 20 meters while the ability is active, thanks to this limit it can stop being pushed away from attacks. *'Puppeteering:' Neferpitou can simultaneously control large numbers of bodies and give it simple directives. Those puppets are hidden with In, and if one being manipulated can use Nen, then those abilities can be ordered to be used as well. Gallery Neferpitou_appearence_2011.jpg|Neferpitou's anime design Neferpitou's_aura.gif|Neferpitou's terrorizing aura Neferpitou's_agility.gif|Neferpitou's immense agility Pitou_EN.png|Pitou's En Neferpitou_Terpsichora.gif|Activating Terpsichora against Isaac Netero Terpsichora2011.png|Terpsichora Doctor_Blythe_2011.png|Doctor Blythe Puppeteering_2011.png|Puppeteering 131_-_Pitou_attacks_Gon.png|Pitou's corpse mutilating Gon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Hybrids Category:Monsters Category:Cats Category:Chimera Ants Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Immortals Category:Madness Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7